1. Technical Field
The present application relates to lighting equipments, and more particularly to an LED lighting assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of LED lamps. With the LED lamps, especially the large-scale use of strip LED lamps, its rapid assembly and quality improvement is regarded as one of the effective ways to reduce costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED lighting assembly structure which can be rapidly assembled and has high quality.